Polygal
Polygal is a character in Magical Girl Policy. She is a monster created by Platicore, designed to drain Investiture from people as well as battle the Spirit Guard. Initially hidden within a Zombie Mansion arcade machine, she reveals herself when she is unable to drain Robert Dreese. Physical appearance Polygal initially appears as a character in the Zombie Mansion arcade game. She has blue skin, dark green shoulder-length hair, black-and-red eyes, and appears to be made up of polygons. Her jagged, low-resolution appearance evokes that of early 3D computer graphics, with many of her features being boxy or lacking depth. As she is not actually part of the software, Polygal's voice is unaffected by the cabinet's low quality speakers. After exiting the machine, Polygal's true form is revealed. She retains her basic features, but is less pixelated and incorporates parts of the cabinet into her body. Her shorts and midriff-baring breastplate are made out of plastic casing, and she wears thigh-high combat boots. Her abdomen incorporates coin slots, her wrists ticket dispensers, and her back the wires for a pair of light guns that are holstered on either side of her hips. Personality When Polygal appears in the Zombie Mansion game, she acts as its host. She has an authoritative but reassuring demeanor as she grabs her victims and drains their energy. After revealing herself, she is excited at the prospect of presenting Robert to Platicore, even if Rob would make for a better servant than she. She expresses annoyance at the Spirit Guard's banter and cuts it short with her attacks. Abilities Polygal is capable of draining Investiture from those next to her, preferring to grab the victim so they can't escape. Her power is directly proportional to the amount of Investiture she has drained. The light guns on her hips can be mentally manipulated to hover next to her and fire black energy shots. Special moves *'Ticket Snare:' Launches a line of tickets from either wrist to whip at or entangle the target. The tickets are empathokinetically reinforced until they are severed from Polygal, at which point they may be easily removed. *'Quarter Jam:' Fires a flurry of coins from the slots on her abdomen. Biography The Loose Change arcade receives an arcade cabinet for Zombie Mansion. It appears to be a standard zombie-themed light gun shooter, but behind the booth's curtain, those who play the game have their Investiture drained by the game's Polygal character. A group of middle schoolers are among her victims, becoming sickly and sluggish but generally staying near the game, with some even playing it more than once. Their strange behavior scares off other customers, including [[Kara Balmer|a regular Hop Dance Mania player]] that leaves shortly after noticing it. Employee Eli Drake inspects the booth, but fails to find signs of drug use or anything suspicious about the machine itself. Robert Dreese and Cory Frost visit the arcade to see Eli. Robert feels a strange heaviness in the air and an icy sensation in his bones that seem to point toward the Zombie Mansion machine. Curious about the shambling children that seem to be obsessed with the game, Rob and Cory decide to play it themselves and find out what's so special about it. Polygal's hands reach out of the screen to grab the two friends, draining Cory. Her attempts to obtain Robert's complex Investiture are foiled by him instinctively weaponizing his icy sensation to repel her from his inner self. This causes a violent reaction where Polygal releases the two and loses the energy she had drained, returning it to its victims and weakening her. With the monster's presence known and the victims reenergized, everyone but Robert, Cory, and Eli flee the arcade. Polygal bursts out of the machine and reveals her true form. She demands Robert tell her how he resisted her, but he has no idea what she's talking about. She comments that Rob's sudden glowing is an Ardent Resonance, which apparently marks him as some sort of ally of "theirs", so she wants to bring him to Platicore so he can be empowered into a new servant. She ensnares Robert and holds Cory and Eli at gunpoint. She is distracted by the appearance of a symbol on Rob's forehead, believing it means something impossible, and is forced to release the boys when Spirit Guard Charity fires an arrow at her, as the Spirit Guard have arrived to save the day. Valor and Tenacity try to corner Polygal, so she makes them scatter with Quarter Jam and attempts to hit the hiding Robert, Cory, and Eli, but is stopped by Charity's Altruistic Barrier. Spirit Guard Felicity appears and uses Encircling Joy to restrain and incinerate Polygal, with Tenacity's Intrepid Blade finishing the monster off. Polygal's empathic capacitor, a black pearl, rises from her ashes and shatters, yielding no Investiture for Platicore. Category:Platicore's forces